Sfinks (Mniszkówna)/15
Kategoria:Sfinks XV Wieczór zapadł na oceanie. Słońce zanurzyło się już w głębinach, tylko górna tarcza świeciła jeszcze niepokalanym złotem, wybuchając jakby fioletami obłoków. Ciemnosine piętna, niby oddech słońca zatopionego w morzu płynęły w górę, zbijając się w gęste runa i nikły, znowu wybuchały i nikły. Miało się wrażenie, że słońce wyłania z siebie wszystką barwę kryjąc się w morzu; a zostawia sobie tylko rdzenne, zlane z istotą swoją, przepyszne złoto. Fale nabrały tonów płomiennych, pełne były gorących łun rubinowych. Pasma fioletów, szafirów plątały się z sobą w mozaice, osypane pyłem barwistym, strzelające iglicami złota i brylantów. Gdzieniegdzie tworzyły się otchłanie sinozielone, ponure niby makaty, w jakie ocean przyodziewa się nocą. Cisza była wielka, przerywana tylko stękaniem śruby parowca i rozlewnym bulgotem fal. Bezustanny a zawsze różnorodny pogwar morza szedł aż do dna i kołysał ocean do snu. Ostatnie piętna fioletów wytchnęła z siebie tarcza słoneczna i znikła w zielonej toni. W jednej chwili na skrzydłach o barwie ołowiu nadlatywał mrok, gładził fale, pochłaniając wszystko złoto i purpurę, pił gorące łuny, ale się nimi nie nasycał, jeno gasił wszystko dokoła, co było blaskiem i krasą. Ciemne pyły swych skrzydeł kładł na wody coraz gęściej, coraz gęściej, aż stały się ciężkie, bezwładne i znużone. Statek rozpychał fale z okrutną zawziętością, mącąc ich wieczorny spokój. Nagle w tę ciszę zapadającej nocy wpadł jakiś obcy głos, ni to kwilenie mew, nieobecnych zresztą na pełni oceanu, ni to głośniejszy bulgot ściemniałych już wód, ni odgłos ludzki na statku. Było to jakby krakanie dziwnego ptaka, wark jakiś gdzieś, pod obłokami. Głos ten wzmagał się i cichł, znowu potężniał i znowu tonął w bezdennej przestrzeni nadciągających mroków. Na statku zapłonęły elektryczne światła. Podróżni zbierali się w dolnych salonach, gdzie grała orkiestra. Po upalnym dniu wieczór ożywił wszystkich. Stewardzi roznosili chłodniki, wina, owoce, kawę i cukry, atmosfera wykwintu, zabawy, muzyki i podniety rozpięła nad statkiem swoje gorące opony, przesycone wonią kadzideł indyjskich, palących się gęsto w cudnych czarach. Urok dziwny pływał tu zda się z dymem pachnideł i oczadzał wszystkich wytworną a zmysową rozkoszą. Na pokładzie parowca stał śniady Nubijczyk w białym fezie w pomarańczowe pasy i śledził z zajęciem głos szczególny, płynący z górnych sfer. Przez lunetę obserwował obłoki długo i pilnie, aż nagle wybiegł mu z ust krótki okrzyk radosny: – Allach! Dojrzał hen, hen w górze punkcik malutki, przecinający złocisty jeszcze rożek obłoku. Ale kruczenie w górze znowu się wzmogło i punkcik jął opadać niżej i niżej, nabierając coraz wyraźniejszych kształtów. Rósł w oczach. Już widać skrzydła szeroko rozwinięte, już widać, jak płynie rytmicznie ze swobodą i pewnością siebie, a turkotanie staje się coraz głośniejsze... – Allach. Bismillah! – woła półgłosem Nubijczyk, a oczy mu goreją radością. Jeszcze kilkanaście minut i punkcik przeistoczył się w olbrzymiego ptaka o szerokich potężnych skrzydłach, zajmujących całą niemal przestrzeń. Gigantyczny ptak spadł na fale oceanu. Nubijczyk odjął lunetę i wypowiedziawszy swoje sakramentalne „Allach”, pobiegł w głąb statku. W małym zacisznym saloniku, w sąsiedztwie kajut pierwszej klasy, siedziało kilka osób, zasłuchanych w muzykę Hindusa, Mahawastu Dżhanu. Hindus grał na skrzypcach z taką precyzją i maestrią indywidualną, z takim głębokim odczuciem tajemnicy tonów, że zdawało się, iż to bóg czaru i pieśni wydobywa z zaczarowanego instrumentu jakąś nadziemską muzykę. Melodie arkadyjskie, rzewne a gorące, głębokie i upojne, płynęły spod smyczka genialnego mistrza. Czar potężny haszyszowy osnuł słuchaczy. Strzemska siedziała zanurzona w trzcinowym fotelu, mając czoło oparte na dłoni i oczy przymknięte jak w uśpieniu magnetycznym. Obok niej, na niskim pufie, siedział Włoch i pławił swoją łacińską duszę w melodii skrzypiec. Dalej, także w fotelu, spoczywała młoda lady angielska. Wysoka jej postać miała w sobie chłodny wdzięk północy, a twarz o zimnym wyrazie była piękna, lecz bezduszna trochę, tchnęła raczej ciekawością niż wrażeniem artystycznej rozkoszy. Błękitne oczy lady przeniosły się z postaci Hindusa na zamyśloną postać Strzemskiej. Ale smukła, nerwowa, lekko opalona ręka Haliny zakrywała jej oczy i tylko z pionowej fałdki na czole, z drżących leciutko warg, nabranych krwią, widzieć się dawało, że nie jest zasłuchana jeno w pieśń baśniową skrzypiec, ale że tworzy sobie teraz sama baśń wyśnioną i że ta baśń uroczna jej duszy płynie na falach muzyki w krainy jej własnych ubóstwiań, jej własnych, najświętszych umiłowań. Była w niej walka, zmaganie się wszystkich władz żywotnych z jej postanowieniem powrotu do kraju. List pana Jacka, w związku z wróżbą fakira, wywarł na Halinie wrażenie silne, zbudził w jej sercu głosy zamilkłe pod wpływem tęsknot potencjalnych, które władały nią niepodzielnie. Głosy te nie byty nowe, słyszała je dawniej, lecz bez odzewu duszy, bez wnikania w ich treść. Przebrzmiały w jej myśli, zostawiając tylko echa po sobie. Teraz przeciwnie, były zbyt natarczywe, by nie dać im się rozrosnąć w przemożny organ nawołujący. W ciągu kilku dni i nocy podniecała w sobie te głosy, obudzone przez fakira a ocknięte przez Jacka, aż doszła do ostatecznego zwycięstwa nad potęgą swoich marzeń i tęsknot. Trzeba uczynić ofiarę z najukochańszych pragnień własnych i dążyć tam, do ojczyzny. Pan Jacek ma rację, tam jej miejsce i tam ona winna trwać. Nie zastanawiała się, jaki jest cel jej powrotu, bała się zastanawiać. Jacek ją wzywał, wskazując ów cel, i ona iść powinna. Chwilami przejmował ją dotkliwy lęk. Więc rzucić tu wszystko, zapomnieć, pożegnać na zawsze. Więc jechać znowu do tej pracy i jej genezy istotnej, zbawczej. Zwłaszcza teraz... A czegóż doznał Jacek, jakież są jego refleksje po zapale i ukochaniach? A wszakże on posiadał w sobie optymizm niesłychany i żadnych innych marzeń, ideałów, prócz ojczyzny, tęsknoty za nią i wiary, że ją ujrzy promieniejącą. Wszystko to znikło, ugrzęzło w szarzyźnie rzeczywistości. Więc ona ma pożegnać swój świat cudów realnych i swój wszechświat piękności nieziemskiej, pełen zórz, fantazji i tęsknoty. A jednak w ciągu tak długiego czasu zadaje sobie te trwożne pytania i po długiej, męczącej walce odpowiada już zdecydowanie – muszę. Pogrążona w swoich myślach i snach, Strzemska nie widziała czujnego oka towarzyszki Angielki, nie przeczuwała, że lady chce przeniknąć dziś ostatecznie tajemnicę zamyślenia dumnej Polki i grającego dla niej, tylko dla niej, hinduskiego filozofa. Halina nie wiedziała, że od kilku minut stał przy kotarze w drzwiach śniady Nubijczyk i z uszanowaniem patrzył na grającego. Nie śmiał przerywać muzyki swemu panu, lecz w oczach muzułmanina była wyraźna niecierpliwość. Nareszcie po tonach tak cichych a śpiewnych jak chrzęst różowych korali spadających z swych krzewów na miękkie wodorosty morskiego dna – melodia umilkła. Ale jej czar trwał, trzymał ich w zaklęciu. Skorzystał z tego Nubijczyk i szepnął, nie odchodząc od kotary: – Effendi... – Mahawastu Dżhanu spojrzał bystro i podsunął się do swego sługi. – Już są. Hydroplan opada na fale w pobliżu statku – rzekł Nubijczyk. – Łódź wysłana ze statku?... – Czekam rozkazu. – Idź do kapitana. Mówiłem z nim. Zwolni bieg. Sternik uprzedzony i majtkowie. Skoro tylko przywiozą, przynieś tu ostrożnie. Nubijczyk odszedł nie spostrzeżony. Mahawastu Dżhanu zbliżył się do pulpitu z nutami, z których jednakże nie grał, spojrzał na obecnych, ale spotkał tylko stalowy, ciekawy wzrok Angielki. Minął go i głębinę swych oczu z opali i lawy utkwił w postaci Strzemskiej. Otchłanne źrenice buddysty błysnęły tryumfem, na ustach osiadł mu uśmiech niemal tkliwy. Ładnym, miękkim gestem położył skrzypce na ramieniu i, patrząc spod rzęs czarnych na ciemnordzawe włosy Haliny, jął snuć na nowo uroczą pieśń tonów. Przerwany na chwilę czar muzyki rozsnuł się ze wzmożoną potęgą i zamknął słuchaczy w kolisku boskich natchnień. Zdawało się, że statek stanął i słucha, że ocean ściszył wieczną rozmowę nurtów, bulgot fal i słucha, że świat cały zamilkł i słucha... A pieśń spod smyczka artysty Hindusa płynęła i napawała urokiem, płynęła i pochłaniała cudem swoim wszystko dokoła. Aż nadeszła chwila, że przy kotarze zaszeptał znowu cichy głos: – Effendi... Mahawastu Dżhanu lekko drgnął, spojrzał na towarzystwo i, nie przerywając muzyki, skinął oczami na Nubijczyka. Smukła postać w pasiastym turbanie przesunęła się cicho jak cień, śniada ręka położyła na pulpicie jakiś duży pakunek w białej bibułce i rozwinęła go. Po czym Nubijczyk znikł jak zjawisko, nikt go nie zauważył. Tony spod smyczka posypały się kaskadą żywszą, był w nich teraz ogień i drażniące, niby deszcz złotych iskier, arpeggia, fugi i scherza. Grad złotopurpurowy, palący żarem, kłuł, przenikał do głębi duszy, do rdzenia ciała, podniecał nerwy, szarpał wichrowym płomieniem. Byt w tych tonach gwałtownych spazmatyczny krzyk rozkoszy, łkanie i szał ekstazy, pragnień. Nikt nie śmiał oddychać, nie śmiał podnieść oczu na twórcę tej muzyki. Grad złota i purpury sypał rzęsiście, odurzał. Halina drżała jak struny skrzypiec Hindusa. Każdy nerw rwał się w niej, każda kropla krwi paliła ogniem. Ona jedna podniosła nagle oczy na grającego i – wzrok jej utonął w opalowoczarnych głębinach oczu artysty. Opuściła rękę na fotel. Przeniknął ją dreszcz bolesny nad wyraz. Czuła, że jest przykuta do miejsca, że trzyma ją siła Hindusa narzucona, i to ją podrażniło. A on właśnie czekał na tę chwilę. Nagle w lawinowym potopie płomiennego gradu tonów Hindus rzucił skrzypce na pulpit, porwał z niego ogromny biały pęk i podsunął się do Haliny. Jego postać harmonijnie przegięta i wulkan w oczach, przyćmionych mgłą namiętności, był skrystalizowaniem brzmiącej jeszcze pieśni i ostatniej, szaleńczej egzaltacji. Pełnym wdzięku i powagi ruchem złożył na kolanach Strzemskiej cudowną, świeżo rozkwitłą, pełną czarującej woni i blasku, olbrzymią więź indyjskich dżongdży. Okrzyk jej zdumienia zdusił cichy a wstrząsający głos z pochylonych nad nią szkarłatnych ust jego: – Spełniłem w części wyjawione marzenia... pani... * Ocean zaczynał się powoli wyzwalać z oków nocnego mroku. Gdy Halina Strzemska wyszła ze swej kabiny na pokład, statek spał jeszcze, oprócz czuwających marynarzy. Widok Strzemskiej o tak rannej godzinie nie zdziwił ich. Znali jej ukochanie morza. Często w nocy przebywała na pokładzie długie godziny, patrząc na fosforyzację oceanu, lub gdy świecił zodiak. I teraz znalazła się zupełnie sama. Trzymała w ręku pęk białych dżongdży, już nieco więdnący, ale o tym silnym zapachu, mającym w sobie jakiś dur wschodni, przesycony rozkoszą zmysłową, wytworną. Śnieżne płatki niebywałej delikatności drżały lekko w atmosferze świtu. Z szarawych wnętrz kielichów wytryskał pręcik niby strumień krwi gorącej. Tak pomarańczowo-czerwone pręciki z purpurą serduszek na końcu, ze szkarłatem cieniutkich wąsów, równoległych z pręcikami, drżały życiem i zdawały się kipieć z dna kielichów. Nieuchwytny, szczególny czar był w tych kwiatach i w ich woni; miały wygląd żywych istot zaklętych w te przepyszne kielichy, jedyne w swoim rodzaju i trudne do zdobycia, jak szarotki na szczytach gór. Strzemska pielęgnowała je prawie z nabożeństwem. Nie dlatego, że sprowadzone tu były z kontynentu na pełnię oceanu dla niej, że przeleciały powietrzem, jak ptaki-wizje, na skinienie Mahawastu Dżhanu, choć nie były istotnym jej marzeniem; ale pielęgnowała te kwiaty dlatego, że teraz postanowiła złożyć je w ofierze oceanowi przy wschodzie słońca jako wyraz swego pożegnania. Dziś, za chwilę, dokona tego czynu. Całą noc nie spała, szepcząc do purpurowych wnętrz dżongdży wszystko to, co było jej treścią, jej duchem, jej istotą, myślą, uczuciem. Mówiła im, co żegna i dlaczego, i co z sobą zabierze, odjeżdżając na zawsze. Dżongdże słuchały jej słów gorących i płonęły żarem zachwytu, słuchały jej wyznań i bladły z żalu i bólu, że wszystko, co jest najpiękniejsze, pożegnać trzeba, że przeznaczenie właściwe człowieka zawsze jest szare, a jeśli błysną złotopłomienne łuny, to po to tylko, by tym jaskrawiej oświetlić szarzyznę i... zgasnąć. Dżongdże zbyt dobrze rozumiały szept Haliny, zbyt silnie przejęły w siebie jej uczucia i dlatego odurzająca ich woń wzmogła się i płatki osłabły. Drżały żywe w ręku Haliny, mówiły, zda się, do niej: „Nie zapominaj”, a ona odpowiadała im z przejmującym smutkiem: „Czyż zdołam?...” Usta jej wrażliwe dygotały tajoną męką przed chwilą pożegnania. Nocne cienie na oceanie, jak nieobjęta chmura szarańczy, zaczynały odlatywać, niby szarańcze zrywające się gromadami. Nikły w przestworzach coraz nowe połacie chmur, odrywały się z fali i znowu nikły. Jakby szyba z gładkiego o zielonym, zimnym odcieniu szkła, tak się ocean wynurzał z chmury cieniów i jaśniał, i lśnił coraz żywiej, coraz bogaciej. Strzemska w szerokim, białym, sukiennym płaszczu obserwowała te odloty cieniów z sercem bijącym i z szeptem niepokoju w głębi duszy: – Zbliża się ostatnia chwila... Dżongdże silniej drgnęły, a ocean połyskiwał stalą, rozlewał się płynną, srebrno-perłową roztoczą. Niebo jaśniało, chmury nocnych szarańczy znikły, resztki ich uciekały z załomów fal, spłoszone rosnącym blaskiem. Aż w pewnej chwili z głębin oceanu, jakby z dna, zalśniło coś subtelnym różem. Brzoskwiniowy lekki refleks wsączał się w srebro fal i nasycał je miękko delikatną barwą. Morze stawało się teraz perłą urańską, prześwietlone zorzą, zapaloną we wnętrzu jego. Coś się działo w odmętach, bo oto zaczęły na tym różu przejasnym drgać kropelki krwi, złote kulki wirowały już gęsto, tryskały pojedyncze odpryski złota, skupiając się w kaskady coraz obfitsze, coraz świetniejsze. Obłoki zapłonęły nagle blaskiem i łuną krwawą jakby na znak szczególny. I w tej chwili z imperatorskim despotyzmem gwałtownie wybuchnęło znad horyzontu oceanu wielkie, rozpalone stosem ognia słońce. Strzemska wydała głuchy okrzyk, lecz nagle... umilkła. Tam pod tarczą królewskiego wschodu zamajaczyła jakaś ciemna linia niby wstęga lasu. Linia ta rozszerza się w górę, olbrzymieje, podnosi się, płynie coraz bliżej, coraz bliżej. Halina zasłoniła oczy od blasku słońca pękiem dżongdży i wpatruje się z natężeniem w rosnącą czarną linię na dalekim grzbiecie oceanu. Co znaczy ta czarność linii odcinająca fale od bezmiarów niebieskich?... Halina drży i czuje, że jej dreszcz udziela się dżongdżom i że z tej dali zagadkowej nadbiega ku niej jakaś moc, jakaś potęga kolosów... Ocean skraca się raptownie przed sunącą naprzód czarną masą, a Halina patrzy, patrzy, pochłania zdumionymi oczami to przedziwne, tajemnicze zjawisko. Jeszcze chwila, jeszcze chwila, aż oto niespokojne bałwany oblane złocistością słoneczną i całe w szmaragdach kładą posłusznie pieniste swe grzbiety do stóp rozwiniętej już w pełnym szyku flotylli bojowej. Olbrzymy pojedynczych pancerników prą naprzód gigantyczną siłą potężnych swych piersi. Nad nimi unosi się napowietrzna batalia skłębionych w brunatnosine pióropusze chmur dymów i zasłania sobą cały niemal horyzont i słońce. A tytany bojowe błyszczą stalowymi blachami kadłubów i suną coraz bliżej, coraz bliżej i szczerzą gardziele armat u wylotów. Bezwład dział napawał grozą, odrębną jakąś grozą przyczajonych okrutników-zabójców. Straszliwe gmachy ciężarnych żelazem i stalą dreadnoughtów miażdżyły zda się kadłubami płaszczyznę oceanu. Bałwany rozpadają się niewolniczo, fale giną pod mocarnym pochodem nadciągającej wszechpotężnie eskadry wojennej. Poddał jej się cały ocean, drżą pod nią wszystkie fale wzburzone a ona przygniata je swoją wielkością imponującą, pochłania wszystko obejmującym ogromem. Wtem – straszliwy ryk syren. Świat cały zadygotał, wstrząsnęły się odmęty wód pod tyranią płynących gór-skał. Oto żelazne twierdze dosięgły parowca „Glaring” ze Strzemską i mijają go, przechodzą koło niego powoli, majestatycznie. Halina stoi przy samej burcie statku, zwieszona prawie nad falami, oczarowana widokiem. Głowę odchyliła w tył, płaszcz jej zsunął się na plecy. Rdzawe włosy nad czołem rozwiewa lekko wiatr, oczy mają w sobie zachwyt i płomień, na twarz wystąpiły szkarłatne łuny zapału, usta rozchylił uśmiech rozkoszy. Otoczyła ją jakby apoteoza szczęścia. Dżongdże drżały w jej dłoni. A rozwinięta w szyku paradnym flotylla bojowa defiluje hucznie z rykiem syren, bucha rozwiewnymi sztandarami dymów, prze naprzód z dziką pasją rozdygotanych maszyn. Jeden pancernik, drugi, trzeci... Suną gładkie, stalowe ściany okuć, okopcone kratery kominów zioną czarnymi zwałami sadzy. Majestat, pycha, poprzedza ten pochód wspaniały, pochód zdobywców... Czwarty pancernik, piąty, szósty, siódmy... płyną butne, istna armia boga mórz, czy potworne, barbarzyńskie wieżyce twierdz. Strzemska zatrzymuje oddech z niebywałego wrażenia i podniety, bo oto nadciąga dumny, dostojny, przytłaczający swą potęgą, okuty w stalowe płyty blach admiralski dreadnougth, cezar flotylli, pyszny geniusz wojenny. Za nim i przed nim dążą pancerniki, lecz ten panuje nad wszystkimi i wszystkim, zwycięzca wód oceanów, wódz pochodu. Nadpływa grzmiący tryumfalną fanfarą dętych trąb olbrzymich. Cały sztab wojenny, cała załoga dreadnougtha-tytana na pokładzie stoi, przy armatach, masztach i linach. Załoga parowca „Glaring” wyległa również na pokład. Strzemska nie słyszy, nie widzi nic, nie wie, kiedy się pokład zapełnił, nie zauważyła, że stoi za nią tłum marynarzy i mnóstwo zbudzonych pasażerów. Ona jest pod urokiem i patrzy tylko na tego kolosa przed sobą, który zasłania jej świat... Nagle oczy Haliny rozpromieniły się blaskiem wszystkich świateł płonących w duszy, całym żarem serca. Ujrzała na dreadnoughcie tak bliskie, tak znane sobie i wiadome okrętu imię. Oczy jej jak iskry wulkaniczne wparły się teraz w ten jeden punkt kolosa, z ust, palących purpurowym ogniem, wybiegł krótki, szalony, pełen serdecznego protestu okrzyk: – Pożegnać?... Za nic! Dżongdże zatrzęsły się w jej rozgorączkowanej dłoni, jak gdyby targnął ich kielichami prąd silny, ożywczy. Miała je złożyć w ofierze pożegnalnej oceanowi i słońcu – lecz teraz?... Jedno błyśnięcie, jedna chwila, jeden ruch nagły, gwałtowny i Halina rzuca w najwyższej ekstazie żywiołu swego, swej egzaltacji przeczysto białą, wonną więź indyjskich dżongdży w ocean, pod nadpływający z szumem kolos okrętu. Kwiaty zapadły w zielony odmęt wód jak zbity rój białych ptaków, ale wnet porwał je ostry grzebień pian i uniósł na sobie rozchybotane, dygoczące przed wyniosłym czołem cezara flotylli. Załogi powitały się okrzykiem tysiąca piersi, marynarze „Glaringa” z rękoma przy kaszkietach salutowali potężny gmach admiralski. Nagle tęcza prześwietnych barw, tęcza złotolita spadła na upojone najwyższym, jedynym uczuciem oczy Haliny; ujrzała w tłumie salutujących na dreadnoughcie marynarzy i sztabu rękę, dotykającą skroni... dla niej... wyraźnie ręka ta salutowała tylko ją... Halina spuściła głowę ruchem bezwolnym. Powieki i rzęsy jej drżały silnie, ze szkarłatnych ust wypływał cichy, tylko przez nią słyszalny szept, niby zaklęcie... Indyjskie białe dżongdże unoszone na grzebieniu pian trzepotały się jak tonące białe ptaki, ich purpurowe serca tryskały krwią żywą... W tym samym momencie Mahawastu Dżhanu doznał uczucia, że jest jednym z tych kielichów indyjskich dżongdży, które rzucono w otchłań bezdenną... w ofierze...